Answer my prayers
by yaoindsakurapetals
Summary: 7 years ago a girl with pink hair was kidnapped by a horrible man. And now he has broken her, in a way he hadn't suspected. Eventual romance. Might change name of story later on. Sorry for the sudden change in couple! But I found this would turn out better...and I haven't done him with her yet!
1. Chapter 1

Smiling brightly at the clear blue sky, I spin in circles. A light haze in my head, and the feel of the grass loosening from the ground beneath my bare feet, splotches of dirt on my light green dress. I fell to the ground the world spinning, and the clouds looked like misshapen balls of cotton.

This rare moment of peace in my life will only be a sweet memory, caked behind dirty and harsher ones. It will be lost for a long time. "Hanabelle!" the name he took to calling me, came out as a roar between his sickly pale lips. I flinched and wiped the happy smile off of my face. He would have been furious to see it. A doll does not smile.

I could feel his monstrous footsteps. *thud thud*like bombs setting off darkening the sky above her to an ashy gray color. I trembled as they got closer the temperamental bombs going off at a steady temp. *thud thud* this makes me glad that he cannot invade my thoughts like I thought he once could. I would have been punished again. A doll does not think.

"What did I tell you about getting your clothes dirty?!" no matter what, he ruined my piece knit picking at every fault he can find, mad that he found any at all. Dolls don't have faults.

I trembled while a nauseous feeling rose from the pit of my stomach, drowning me slowly in the never ending fear engraved not too far down inside of myself. I felt too old to be scared like this. Fifteen to be exact, but still it felt too old, I know that this was the time to be adventurous and fearless, too not care what the adults think about you. But no this was just my reality.

He glares at me beckoning forward slowly like an animal that hasn't been tamed yet. His actions are slightly puzzling, considering the lack of a struggle that I was putting up, and the fear that was quite clear on my features. But I suppose that meant that something bad was going to happen.

I'm within arm's reach of him; I can smell his smelly odor mixed with heavy cologne that he only uses when he goes out to town, the kind that makes you gag. I don't have time to read the expression on his face, as he puts his strong hand on my arm, in a bruising grip, my skinny arms would most likely snap with any more pressure.

I squeak in surprise and he slaps me in the face. "Ungrateful brat!" what do I have to be grateful for? The cold winter nights bundled in your arms, sniffing my hair and you call me your precious doll or the sweltering summer days that you won't let me wear anything but my underwear?

My thoughts interrupted as he runs his hands through my cotton candy hair. Completely natural, but he doesn't believe me, he has no right to question it. He wasn't there when I was born, or was he?

He stares down at me, with his gray-blue eyes, framed by his long dark lashes. The pitch black hair framing his beautifully sculptured face, if I were in any other situation; I know I would have found him to be incredibly hot, even handsome. I know he's not though, after seeing all the ugly faces he can make, like the one he currently wears now, over the seven years he's had me I now know that beautiful people like the models on the magazine can be as viscous and disgusting as a pig on drugs.

Tears slowly seep out of my emerald eyes, he's pulling me back there, and he's dragging me back to our "home".

An old wooden cabin, only one window, two doors, one bathroom, one bed, and one lamp, a simple home for a simple man, that was the way he wanted it. The food we have there is limited, he only goes out once a week to stock up on canned fruits and junk food. We get our water from a nearby lake, which we not only use to drink from, but to also bathe and wash our clothes in. Though sometimes when I've been a bad girl I have to sit in the water, naked, for many hours, while he sits there watching me, licking his lips and sometimes even touching himself. He said he's always done that. Ever since I was young he watched me, but he's never said how young and that scares me to know that he had probably seen everything and that he was most likely in my house. Many time over watching and maybe he was that thing that I had always gave me goose bumps, whenever I was alone.

He throws me on "our" bed and stares at me, eyes full of something that I could not describe, but similar to the ones he gave me whenever he watched me bathe. He creeps onto the mattress eyes, never leaving my blank ones, glad now that he trained me to not show emotion. I prefer him to not know how scared I was.

He places his hips on my abdomen and I could feel something hard and slimy. My body reflexively arched away from him. In his mind I was a shy doll, so he only pushed forward grinding harshly on my dress. His hands moved to the hem of my dress and slowly lifted it until my belly button was exposed. I let a shudder roll through my body from being exposed to the cold. I could only wonder, _"What was he doing?"_ He unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants along with his drawers in one swift motion, revealing his private parts. I could feel the bile rise from my stomach drowning me in disgust and horror. I had read about this in the books he gave her. The trauma during and the nightmares that came after the sleepless nights wondering what did the victim do to deserve this or why would they do this, it was a matter that broke a woman or man leaving fragments of who they once were behind.

He was going to rape me.

He had never done it before, he always stopped himself, muttering incoherent words to himself, but now I knew his resolve had broke. This was going to be a new punishment.

He didn't even pull down my panties, before he rubbed his shaft up and down, a grin on his face and a look of relief as if he was finally doing what he wanted to do all along. I wanted to cry, and I wanted to scream, but I knew there would be no help and the screams would be useless. A frown presented itself on his face as he stared at my panties as if hoping something would appear. The only thing that was there was a stain from him, I don't know what it was but I could feel it dampen my panties and make me feel even more disgusting.

"Why aren't you wet yet?" he whispered to himself, and a look of confusion passed over my face. "Why would I be wet?" I asked him quietly, eyes widening when I realized my mistake. I had forgotten. Dolls don't talk.

He slapped me in the face and roughly squeezed the large mounds on my chest; I let out a cry of pain and another slap on the face. "Hanabelle! What did I tell you about talking without my permission?!" he bit my breast and rolled his tongue harshly on my now unwillingly pert nipples.

I felt so gross, but glad that these burdens will only be bared by Hanabelle, not me. Hanabelle who is quiet and scared, calculating and calm, a contradicting girl with scars laced on almost every inch of her skin.

I groan in pain, as he once again bites my nubs, and his sex is pressed harshly against my now soaked panties, covered in his and mine juices. I watch as his hands travel further south, his grimy fingers, slowly pulled down my plain green panties, and I cried. I could practically feel the last tiny flame of hope die inside, an empty feeling left inside. There was another murky and heavy feeling, like gooey slimes slithering through my veins.

He couldn't wait anymore, and it was in, tearing me apart. Another feeling of loss washed over me, and my tears became harsher, it was too much at once. How could I lose so much, in a matter of moments?

His thrusts were frantic, and I refused to look down and see my own blood soaking through the dirty brown sheets and into the uncomfortable mattress. His face was now close to mine and I could feel how much more labored his breathing was now. This disgusting man who decided because he like the color of my hair and eyes, the man that liked the pale and soft skin, and my voice and my laugh, I had never hated him more than I do now. I'm his little doll though, and I'm weaker than he is, he made sure of that. But then again there are those short occurrences.

Oh, yes, those lovely moments. My freedom is sky high, and the man is not with me. When I am extremely good, he lets me roam the forest. I could never escape I already knew that much, for one thing he had a tracker on me, the second thing he knew where I lived. And the third thing….if I left, then I couldn't kill him myself.

From the books he gave me I know how it works. He would probably get life or 25-30 years with no parole, if the evidence was damning enough. But even though he is a disgusting man I knew he was smart, considering he managed to take me from my very own bedroom, and keep my hidden in his for seven whole years, and not one person besides an occasional group of campers' passes by. So I was stuck here, until the day he died. I hoped it was soon, I want to see my papa again, and hug my momma. To hear their" I love you's" from my brother Sasori, and the massive hugs I got from all of his friends. I wonder if they remember me .Their little blossom…I doubted it. I was only eight.

I realize finally when it's over that I had lost myself in daydream, and he was in a tired haze his eyes slowly seeping shut and a satisfied grin on his face. I glance down hastily and I remember from a medical text that, that white stuff is semen and it is what causes pregnancy. Panic consumes me and I slowly and trembling crawl out of the bed and quickly go into the bathroom. I grab a handful of toilet paper and sit on the old fashion. I pry open my dry lips and sigh with relief as the white sticky liquid seeps from my nether lips.

Afterwards…

I kneel on the ground and even though I know it's hopeless, I pray. And I hope that maybe just once God will answer my prayers.

Not Hanabells',but mine.

The prayers from Sakura Haruno.

* * *

This is it for now. Sorry about not updating on my other stories and I'll try to get at least one of them updated over the weekend. I just got bombed by exams and have to take make-up exams.

Thank you for reading! And I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasori POV

Lifting my head from the pillow I allow a small smile to adorn my face. Deidara's muscled chest was directly in my face his arms wrapped around me tightly, his long blonde hair surrounding his head like a halo. When I had been asked out by Deidara, I had honestly thought that I would be the seme since his facial features resembled that of a girls. That thought changed the moment the blond bit into my neck, pushing me on my mattress tying me up, and of course sexing up my world.

Though I would never tell him that. His ego it big enough as it is.

I glance at the alarm clock and then at a picture next to it. "_Good morning Sakura-hime...wherever you are..."_ I glance at Deidara to see if I woke him up and sigh in relief. I didn't want to bother him just yet, we did stay up pretty late last night doing..._things_.

So I lay there and stare at my sister's picture from seven years ago, and wonder what she looks like today, did she eat breakfast? Did she brush her teeth?... I remember how she hated doing that... Is she out having fun like I hope she is? Is she safe? Wait..no..of coarse she's not. She's not here, where she should be.

Deidara POV **WARNING YAOI!**

I open my eyes and look at the beautiful red-head in my arms. His gorgeous hazel eyes distant, and I knew what he was thinking about, what we all always thought about. Sakura-hime.

"Good morning, un." I kiss his forehead and gt him out of his dark haze. "Hn." I roll my eyes, he really needs to stop hanging out with the Uchiha's,even if they have been financially supporting the search.

"Do we have to go on the camping trip?" he asks me his lips in a slight adorable pout that makes me want to just bite and kiss them. I'm sure he'd hit me if I did..." Yes we need to go out and explore the wild! Stripping naked into the stream...water dripping down your exposed chest..down your navel...OW" I rub the top of my head, "Deidara don't put me in your sexual fantasies." he says a slight blush on his cheeks. I grin

"I know, since I have you in real life, I don't need to fantasize!" I dodge the punch directed at my face, and chuckle. My hand unconsciously lowering to Sasori's ass giving it a firm squeeze and enjoying the moan it elicited from those delicate soft...sexy lips. "Stop D-Deidara! We have to get ready!" he was blushing now, and all I wanted to do was screw him until he saw he stars. " Aww, but weren't you the one who didn't want to go?" I give his ass another squeeze and pull him even closer, until I could feel his rapid heartbeat. God I loved him.

I look into his eyes and see the hidden lust in them, and inwardly chuckle, you'd think after last night's session he would have protested more. Thank God he wasn't!

I gently place my lips on his, tasting his sweet mouth and his soft tongue slips out leaving a little wet mark on my bottom lip. I lick it hastily not wanting to lose his taste, and his tongue meets mine. We start slow, and taste each other piece by piece not wanting to miss one thing, knowing every little thing counts.

He bites my bottom lip gently at first and then harshly almost drawing blood, but I don't care. I love it.

I massage his nice round ass and kiss him roughly, drowning out his delicious moans with my tongue. My other hand is fondling his exposed pink nipples, pinching and rolling them in between my fingertips. He's so soft...

I'm so entranced by his body that I didn't notice his sneaky hand slither down to my hardened sex. I hiss as he grips it in his hand, and I roll my hips into his touch, wanting to feel more. His moans get louder as with each hip roll my hard shaft is rubbing against his, my hand now stopping his hips from moving, wanting to tease my sexy uke.

Ah but wait...damn oh well.

I quickly retract my hands and leap out of bed leaving a writhing horny red-head in his bed with a large amount of confusion on his face. "Time to get ready~" I skip away ignoring my painful erection and the pissed off look on his face. "DAMNIT DEIDARA! I'M GOING TO FUCK YOUR LARGE D-"** "**No, no no~ Because you see..." I pause at the restroom door and he watches me from the bed with a lusty glazed expression, " I know how to lock a door~" He immediately made a dash for the bathroom door and I even left it open, until he was inches from the door.

*SLAM!*

I giggled at the large amount of curses he was using and leaned against the door as the angered red-head kicked repeatedly at the door. Then my giggles ceased, as did any noise that came from Sasori. Never a good sign.

I heard him chuckle quietly, "Fine~ If you won't 'service' me, then I'll do it myself~" My eyes hurt slightly from how wide they opened, "_he wouldn't!" _ I shrugged my shoulders, and slipped on a clean T-shirt I kept in the bathroom along with underwear and a tight pair of jeans, I knew he wouldn't do it, he's too...stoic.

"AH!"

I slammed myself against the door and listened intently, he was moaning and mewling, I gulped and imagined what those slick noises could be. Is he fingering? I immediately got a boner at the mere thought. Sasori fingering is better than any porn show, to me at least. His moans got louder and harsher, and I used all my willpower to not just open the door an-

"MMnn Dei-Dei~ Fuck me harder~"

*BAM*

I jumped on top of him and licked my lips at the wet mess of gorgeous beneath me. His half lidded eyes and red cheeks, pert nipples and hardened shaft. Don't even get me started on what's below that.

" You're so fucking hot!" I breathed into his ear replacing his fingers with me. Hard. Fast. God damn amazing.

His shouts of pleasure were increasing, and at moments like these I was glad we had moved into are own apartment. Too weird if either of our parents heard us..

Soon we both finished and we took a quick shower. Hurriedly putting clothes on ourselves and in suitcases.

They were ready just in the nick of time.

*HONK!*

"Get out here you fucking fags!" "That would be our ride.." Sasori said tiredly rubbing his lower back a little. "Next time we have to carpool let's not be the last ones to know about it...I hate Hidan." Deidara murmured.

Nobody POV

2 hours later

"And then I fuc-" "Oh look we're here!" Deidara pointed out happily interrupting the man from yet another story of conquest.

Ignoring the albino's grumblings and curses the pair jumped out and greeted their long time friends.

"Hey guys! We are so not riding back with him you jerks!" Deidara whined.

"Whatever, Oh! Look at this place isn't it amazing!" Konan said cheerily her fingers unconsciously pulling at her lip piercing.

Deidara and Sasori and the other guys nodded their heads in agreement. The tall trees, the fluttering butterflies, the birds sweet chirping and the beautiful lake. Well at least that's what everyone was seeing. Except for Hidan, he saw a something sitting by the lake, and walked closer for further inspection. On a rock, there was a light green sundress and some under wear and a bra. He blushed and backed away. Someone else was here. He glanced back at the others, who had were now all talking to each other paying him no heed anymore.

He looked into the water but saw nothing but a few dark patches that could be a school of fish, so he shrugged his shoulders and assumed they left it there and forgot about it from some other camping trip.

Sakura POV

_"No way! No way! It can't be_ them!" tears threatened to spill and I wanted to call out to them, forget my nakedness for a minute and just hug and kiss every single last one of them. Sadly he was watching from the bushes, he had told me to go under water in a deep part of the lake and now I knew why. I bet he hadn't expected this!

Even if I did manage to get away before he could catch me...I'm not done with him. Not until he's gone! I could handle the damn snuggling and him just watching...but from every medical text and random book he gave I knew what he did deserved a punishment. I will play the part of the doll for now...but soon I'll be the one punishing him.

So...sorry Nii-san, Hidan-kun, Konan, Pein, Deidara, Kakazu, Zetsu, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, Madara...

I'll pray for this nightmare to end soon...so don't leave yet.

Just a little longer.

* * *

That's it for now! Now people if you read my username you would understand that Yaoi is what I like.

Also it will be Hidan X Sakura.

Because this is taking a strange turn.

Find out what happens next time!


End file.
